


Warfstache Diary Entry

by AmbientGibberish



Category: Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Markiplier - Freeform, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, alter ego, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientGibberish/pseuds/AmbientGibberish
Summary: A first person point of view diary entry.  Wilford starts to question what really happened back at the manor.





	Warfstache Diary Entry

Entry date- November 19, 2017  
I thought I wasn’t really hurting them. It was all a game. The one I learned how to play at the manor. But the truth was, that something in me just broke that day. Everyone thought I was crazy, I didn’t understand why. I was just having fun, I was just playing the game. A little tickle with a knife, that’s all. On the set of my game show, all I did is what he asked I thought it was what I was meant to do, to move the game along. When everyone freaked out or went silent, like they were dead, they were just playing along none of it was real. But I was wrong. Until last Friday, I was just walking along, adjusted my suspenders, then I saw it. Their graves. At first, I thought it was just a prop or some other piece of the game. But I saw them all standing there, those who cared for them, in tears and with flowers. It hit me with that, something new broke, the wall of false truths, and the moral compass was back on. I knew what I had done, all this time. It was all my fault. Now I know why they looked at me like that, why they all stopped coming over. All but one, why did he stay, he acted like he was playing too. Did he know all along, why wouldn’t he tell me.  
Sincerely,  
Wilford 

Entry date- November 20, 2017  
Now I know. It was all him from the very beginning. He put the ideas in my broken head. To fulfill his Dark plans. But why does he feel this way. What made him brake. Is he broken, if he is, why. Does he just need a wake up call like I did. Or id he just true evil, is he just the Darkness.  
Sincerely,  
Wilford


End file.
